


[铁奇异]超越时间 番外

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 出本
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, 铁奇异
Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327061
Kudos: 1





	[铁奇异]超越时间 番外

"朝我开枪吧！"他说，把一只手放在胸口上，"没有比为爱情而死更光荣的事情了。"

《霍乱时期的爱情》

0.

“相逢”与“重逢”的界限难以界定，时间终于不再是阻碍，他们用整整一个昼夜做爱，粘腻缠绵。斯蒂芬睡醒时，面前落地窗外是落日余晖中沉入小憩的纽约城，托尼正轻柔地拨弄斯蒂芬的头发，沉重的满足和饥饿舔舐着他们。为了填饱肚子，他们携手闯入某个假期仍在营业的高档餐厅，又不得不用餐巾挡住过于紧绷的西裤。最后托尼又弄到了四个芝士汉堡才满足彼此的胃，连锁快餐店放着圣诞歌曲，托尼在斯蒂芬吃到腌黄瓜前亲吻了他。

他们回到公寓，才惊觉这公寓大得惊人。斯蒂芬转头看着托尼，托尼之前是怎样忍受每一立方中包含的令人发疯的孤独的？托尼摇了摇头，牵住斯蒂芬的手，他们一同走到客厅的落地窗前，看整座纽约。纽约是一座不夜城，可圣诞只留了路灯和零星车灯来点缀城市。这是种令人心醉神迷的沉静。他们在整座城市的注视下，缓慢地亲吻对方，在这座欲望之城中，他们曾是两个孤独的人。孤独只有在经历过陪伴后才变得难熬。

那一夜的纽约又下雪了。天晴后他们依偎着聊天。

“那我们现在是情侣了吗？”托尼突然问。

他坦率又赤诚，问了斯蒂芬这个十数年前就有了答案的问题。“是的。”斯蒂芬回答，并且在心里补充：没有其他方式能定义我们的关系。

斯蒂芬手腕上的倒计时只剩下一小时了。

1.

安东尼·爱德华·史塔克并不常谈起他父母对他的影响。在与斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇确立关系后，他才谈及他的父母，以及过去的许多事情。“安东尼”太过正式，多数时间他都自称托尼，而他对这个名字最初印象来自于玛利亚，他的母亲。她给予他温暖柔和的一面。而他的父亲霍华德，着实非常复杂。霍华德·史塔克出身纽约布鲁克林区，1910s的布鲁克林与今日的潮流中心完全不同，那时布鲁克林充满贫穷与饥饿，而霍华德的父亲只是一个小小的水果摊贩*，因此霍华德对爵士时代的纸醉金迷并无太多印象。很快大萧条来袭，霍华德不得不自想办法喂饱自己、甚至喂饱全家。他的惊人才智在此之前就已展露，而他的父母明显无法理解也无法给予太多支持。

但霍华德知道自己要做什么。他前去纽约大学，最初为学生们跑腿，摸清他们的喜好，并开始贩卖杂货；之后他摇身一变，成为私酒贩子，靠着学生们对他的熟悉和信赖在禁酒令废止前大赚一笔。就像之后霍华德做过的许多事情一样，细究起来手段并不光彩或完全合法。靠着这笔钱，他离开纽约，在其他地方读完大学，毕业时已经手握无数专利，报纸称他为“新时代的爱迪生”，此时已经没有人能认出意气风发的霍华德曾是个来自布鲁克林的私酒贩子。凭着灵敏的商业触角，霍华德顺势成立了史塔克工业。

但第二次世界大战是让霍华德真正登上舞台的转折点：美国参战。顺从国家要求，史塔克工业开始研发和生产军火，霍华德甚至成为美国军方聘请的专家，参与了核武器研发。战争结束后，霍华德·史塔克成为了美国最大的军火商，富可敌国，即使与他合作过的科学家对他评价并非全部正面。他的父母早已离世，家也搬到了纽约长岛，他一度是纽约社交圈里最著名的单身汉，富有、英俊和风流让他花边新闻不断，但与玛利亚结婚后他从未有任何绯闻。

托尼·史塔克继承了他父亲的一切：智商，性格，财富，外貌，甚至癖好。但霍华德生前与托尼不够亲近。等他死后，托尼慢慢发掘，得知他父亲始终与美国军方保持私下合作。霍华德表现得疏离，一方面是为了保护托尼，另一方面是霍华德不知道如何与儿子相处。但霍华德的担忧是正确的：霍华德夫妇的死因并不是车祸，而是敌对国家出于政治目的对他们动手。托尼直到三十岁后，炒掉了CEO斯坦，夺回了史塔克工业的管理权，才从当年CIA提供却被斯坦扣下的秘密档案中得知父母真正的死因。而当时政治环境太过动荡，查不出杀手身份，至今托尼未能得知他父母为何而死。

托尼想到霍华德时会尝到酸苦，他对斯蒂芬自嘲道，那像他第一次喝酒配感冒药*，第二天醒来时嘴里残留的味道。托尼八岁时设计了V8发动机，但霍华德并没有过多夸奖托尼，似乎认为这很平常，隔天还依旧让管家贾维斯送托尼去上小学。从此托尼放弃相信他父亲会理解他，转而逃课去大学蹭课或在家看书，极偶尔才去学校浪费时间。霍华德最终默许了托尼的行为，但要求必须有保镖陪在托尼身边。曾经托尼相信这是霍华德过度控制的表现，等知道这是某种保护后已经太迟了。就像他发现他父亲留下了一盘录影带，其中是托尼曾渴望过最终放弃的肯定。

太迟了。在失望之前，七岁的托尼一日日在家中打转，他想要个玩伴。同龄人中没有人听得懂他在说什么，他们的话题愚蠢地环绕着游戏、发型、玩具、赛马和家里的泳池。史塔克家的管家贾维斯是一位英国退役军人，他会陪托尼拆卸枪支再保养它们，讲欧洲的童谣和战争的故事。他们在大理石地面上将枪支一字排开，德国战机轰炸伦敦时的烟尘隐晦地飘荡在陈列室内，贾维斯当然早已拆掉弹药，霍华德的收藏从一战开始，到史塔克工业推出的最新款，托尼可以花整天时间将它们拆开研究。不过像任何一个成长于70年代的美国人，托尼对战争不感兴趣。很快他就对枪支感到厌倦，开始翻动他父亲的研究笔记和草稿。

如果没有斯特兰奇医生的出现，托尼的生活恐怕将只绕着研究展开，全心期盼着霍华德松口让他进入大学。之前他没什么正常社交：他当同龄人是蠢材，同龄人视他为怪物，大人们把他当做值得警惕或恐惧的天才。只有斯蒂芬当他是孩子，九岁时托尼偷跑出门，独自在纽约街头游荡，斯蒂芬情急下居然从商店里偷了一件女式长裙，就为了追到托尼并把他带去警局，及时联系霍华德夫妇带托尼回家。

托尼坐在转椅上，转来转去，“他们才不会担心我呢。”警局惨白的灯光晃得他眼前发暗，斯蒂芬裹了条警局的毯子，毯子下是女式长裙鲜艳的紫色。托尼觉得以后可以给斯蒂芬准备这种颜色的睡袍。“比起在这里等着他们有空来接我，还不如你带我在纽约四处转转，让我帮忙回忆你在叛逆青少年时期是不是也会装扮成巫师。这裙子真的好看。”托尼飞快地转了一整圈，他觉得有些晕，景色晃成直线，“可惜开叉不够高，没有露出大腿。”

他继续转，每次快停下时就再次加速，腿在地上用力一蹬。他快飞出去了，但他真喜欢这种感觉。他闭上眼睛。

速度慢慢降下来了，托尼睁开眼睛，看到斯蒂芬扶住了椅背。托尼抬头逆着光看斯蒂芬，看不清眼角皱纹却能看清鬓边白发。聪明如他，早就知道不同年龄的斯蒂芬对他态度的变化。他都喜欢。一成不变的人最无趣了。这个斯蒂芬年纪较大，但对他充满耐心。

“你的父母爱你，托尼，多给他们一点信心。”

托尼转过转椅，背对斯蒂芬。“不。我给过他们很多很多机会了。你肯定知道我有多失望。”

斯蒂芬伸手揉了揉托尼的头发。如果是其他人，托尼早就拍掉他们的手，但如果是斯蒂芬——

头顶温暖的触感消失了，托尼转回来，地上摊着长裙和毯子。斯蒂芬回去了。悄无声息。他把头贴着椅背，直视天花板那盏发着惨白的光的灯。

备注：

1\. MCU霍华德的基本背景信息来自于美剧《卡特特工》，他的布鲁克林出身和在剧中他的确会拿其他科学家的研究（虽然是为了拯救世界）。他的发家史是我杜撰的，但霍华德白手起家成为大资本家，再考虑他的行事风格，只能说他的目的是好的，但手段未必全都遵守法律或道德。

2\. 喝酒配感冒药来自于616无敌铁人《五噩梦》，感冒药里有一些助眠成分。


End file.
